Centerfolds
by Ayana Sama
Summary: Cinq mois. Cinq mois de solitude, d'enfermement et de regrets. Survie difficile d'un héros dans la culpabilité, reconstruction pénible de son alterego. Et ces souvenirs ensembles ... HPDM
1. Introduction

- **C**ENTERFOLDS -

**D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à J.K. Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire que j'invente et que j'écris bien sûr.

**R**ating : M

**C**ouple : HPDM

**Fanfiction Yaoi explicite : Homophobes ou âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous.**

**M**erci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews.

**A**yana

* * *

**C**HAPITRE 1 : **I**NTRODUCTION

Juin

Une main fine et blanche devant ses yeux."Allez, viens. C'est fini."Il lève ses yeux émeraudes vers lui et détaille son visage aux joues creusée. Il a le souffle court et un tremblement perceptible agite ses jambes mais le pire, ce sont les traces d'hémoglobine près de sa bouche. Son sang -ou celui d'un autre- souille la finesse de ses traits et la pureté qui le caractérise. Draco Malfoy se dresse fièrement, droit parmi tout ces cadavres étendus sur le sol boueux, mais ses yeux gris sont voilés et ce vide apparaît comme le plus grand des gâchis à Harry.Le brun s'en voudra de toutes ces pertes, de tout ces morts, de ces vies brisées et de la peine qui découlera de la dernière bataille mais jamais autant que de n'avoir pas su protéger l'ange blond de ces éclaboussures malpropres qui ornent maintenant la peau laiteuse de son menton. Il vivra honteux d'avoir perdu l'éclat sardonique dans le regard argent de son rival.

Fourbu, il tend le bras et prend la main de Draco sans même tenter d'esquisser un sourire.

Un éclair blanc jaillit dans le dos du blond : les réflexes encore acérés, Harry le tire violemment par le bras et le force à s'agenouiller contre lui, il sort sa baguette magique et ...

_"Avada Kedavra"_

Le brun reprend son souffle en serrant Draco contre lui.

"Que se passe-t-il Potter ?"

Toujours cette classe intemporelle, même dans une situation dramatique.

Harry ne répond pas et empoigne la tête du blond de sa main, le maintenant fermement contre lui.

"Pourquoi m'empêches tu de regarder ?"

Cette voix, plaintive ... Le brun enserre maintenant sa taille et le plaque violemment contre lui tandis que son souffle s'accélère et que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

"Harry ... Harry, laisse moi voir."  
"Non, Non."  
"Si, Harry, laisse moi me retourner, lâche moi."

Son esprit embrumé lutte vainement.

"Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas."  
"Harry ! Lâche moi !"

Il se débat, se dégage et se détourne enfin. Quelle erreur, quel désespoir. Ses yeux plongés dans le regard sans vie de son père s'emplissent de larmes.

Découverte macabre. Stupeur. Larmes. Tremblements. Spasmes. Sanglots. Douleur.

"Je suis désolé Draco, désolé, désolé, désolé ... Je suis tellement désolé Draco ..."

Harry se traîne dans la boue et pleure ses excuses à côté du blond qui, nouvellement orphelin, ne relève pas.

Le choc laisse place au vide : la détresse ne tardera pas.

Scène cocace de deux adolescents, derniers sur un champ de bataille, l'ex traître repenti pleurant son père indigne dans sa robe et le héros dévasté par sa grande victoire et sa si terrible défaite, effrayé par le mutisme de son compagnon et par l'aube d'une ère nouvelle qui se lève ou rien ne sera plus pareil.

Détruits.

OoOoO

Novembre

5 mois. Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 mois.Déclic significatif d'un briquet que l'on actionne, extériorisation de la douleur en évacuant une bouffée de fumée.Paix relative.

OoOoO

A la Cour de Cassation magique, l'audience se termine.

"Et c'est pourquoi, en vertu des sacrifices auxquels M. Malefoy a consenti et de son attitude exemplaire, je requiers le non-lieu."

Applaudissements, cris de joie, soulagement.

Paix relative.

- FIN DE L'INTRODUCTION -

**

* * *

**

**J**'espère que ce début vous a plu :**D**

Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt !

**A**yana

* * *


	2. Verdict

- **C**ENTERFOLDS -

**D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire que j'invente et que j'écris bien sûr.

**R**ating : M

**C**ouple : HPDM

**M**erci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews.

**A**yana

* * *

**C**HAPITRE 1 : **V**erdict

Draco arpente le couloir sèchement. C'est fini enfin, il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Il faut juste qu'il se concentre sur la sortie -encore une vingtaine de mètres, et un dernier crochet à gauche- et tout se passera bien. Il n'accorde pas un regard aux riches boiseries qui ornent les murs, tout comme il ignore royalement tout ces gens qui murmurent sur son passage. Même les fameux magistrats du passé s'agitent dans leur cadre lorsque retentissent sur le marbre blanc ses bruits de pas pressés.

Non, décidément, tout ces gens ne méritent pas qu'il leur prête attention. Il se contente de fixer le bout du couloir et de serrer sa serviette noire contre lui. Une voix bien connue l'interpelle alors :

"Draco ?"

Il se retourne lentement et plonge son regard onyx dans celui d'une vieille camarade.

"Granger."

Les récents événements n'ont pas amélioré la sociabilité de Draco. Au contraire, il n'affiche plus son air froid de vainqueur, cette impassibilité à toute épreuve qui le caractérisait. Aujourd'hui, son visage n'exprime aucune émotion, absolument aucune. Juste le néant.

Hermione est embarrassée devant l'air de celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître autrefois. Et pourtant, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas non plus été épargné : plus maigre, les yeux cernés et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant, elle a pris dix ans. Draco le voit très bien, mais ne laisse rien paraître : la cause de ce vieillissement prématuré -en sus des récents événements- est évidente. Granger a été ébranlé lorsque Ron est tombé sous ses yeux, dans une gerbe de sang.

"Félicitations. Pour ton procès, je veux dire."

Il hoche simplement la tête.

"Même si ça n'a pas été une surprise bien sûr. Après ... après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous."

Elle a un sourire gêné et tord ses mains compulsivement. Draco n'écoute pas, ou presque, il ne voit que ça, que ses doigts qu'elle meurtrit inconsciemment.

Nous.

Toi, moi, Ron, Harry, l'ordre et les autres courageux. Nous.

Harry.

Cela lui semble si dérisoire, si lointain.

"Je vais te laisser. Encore bravo, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir."

"Moi aussi."

Elle esquisse une ébauche de sourire et se retourne quand les doigts longs et fins du blond se referme sur son bras.

"Hermione. Comment va Harry ?"

Il l'a dit juste dans un soupir, il n'a pas la force de faire passer ça pour une question "comme ça".

"Mal. Très mal. Au revoir Draco."

Elle se dégage et s'éloigne de lui, de sa démarche boitillante. Le coeur de Draco se sert un peu : cet au revoir sonne comme un adieu.

OoOoO

Il ne faut pas s'arrêter, n'y repense pas, n'y repense plus, vis le présent, continue, lève-toi et marche, ne laisse rien paraître, continue, continue, marche.

La fin de ce couloir glacial n'arrivera donc jamais ? Les gens, encore eux, le regardent, détaillent sa démarche, son visage, son expression vide, son regard posé sur quelque chose d'invisible à quelques mètres de là. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc, ses yeux gris et froids, son costume sombre, jeté sur lui comme s'il avait été fait sur mesure. Cette nonchalance parfaite qui lui sied si bien, cet air un peu trop adulte, comme quelqu'un qui aurait vu ... qui aurait vu, tout simplement.

S'il s'écoutait, Draco se mettrait à hurler de rage au beau milieu du tribunal, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'écoute plus. Encore un peu, ce n'est pas loin, courage, n'y repense plus, ne réfléchis pas, ce n'est pas loin. Un dernier crochet et il s'extrait enfin du bâtiment massif, pénétrant alors l'hiver Londonien.

Le vent glacial caresse ses cheveux, quelques mèches blanches viennent fouetter son visage pâle. Le froid le transperce, malgré son grand caban noir, et il se rend compte qu'il halète, immobile sur la première marche du grand escalier de pierre. Descendre maintenant, ne plus penser à rien. Le temps, au ralenti, toujours. Toujours pour lui.

Chaque marche est une souffrance, celle d'un jugement. Chaque marche est un podium ou il s'exhibe au monde entier, à la portée de toutes les pensées. Chaque marche lui arrache des larmes qu'il ne montre pas, il ne les montre jamais. Et la fin de l'escalier arrive, il atterrit dans la cour pavée, à la merci des regards des gens qui traînent ici. Ils le regardent, encore et encore, et lui ne fixe rien, ne s'attache à rien, simplement vide et plat, il se contente d'avancer.

Une vibration dans sa poche.

"Je viens d'entendre les nouvelles, je suis fière de toi, ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça. Fêtons ça à la maison à 19h ce soir, je t'aime, Sue."

Il expire lentement. Il faut continuer, n'oublions pas la vie, n'oublions pas le présent. Rien ne mérite qu'on s'arrête, rien. Si tu ne continues pas pour toi, continue pour les autres, pour elle. Et enfin il traverse cette cour, passe la grande porte de fer et descend Victoria Street, le froid toujours en lui, mais les regards disparus. Enfin.

_Oh Draco, et si ... et si les regards n'existaient pas ?_

OoOoO

Il resserre un peu son écharpe en cachemire autour de son cou et descend Knightsbridge d'un pas enlevé. Il passe indifféremment devant les vitrines de Harrods, toutes de lumière et de guirlandes pour Noël. Dans le quartier, pas de surprise, beaucoup de belles voitures italiennes et de 4x4 luxueux circulent. Draco n'y prête pas attention, il se concentre sur la morsure du froid sur son visage. L'air froid dans sa trachée le brûle. Le vent fait couler des larmes sur ses joues. Le vent ?

Il avise un pub à quelques mètres : le Prince Edward est son genre d'établissement. La devanture est bleu roi, les lettres cuivrées se dégagent dessus avec style. L'intérieur est dans des tons chauds de bruns et d'orange : la douce lueur des lampes tamisées et le feu brûlant dans la cheminée donnent une impression cosy et confortable. On pourrait croire qu'un chalet de montagne a atterri au beau milieu de la capitale britannique.

Draco remarque aussi la dizaine de pompes à bière au bar, les hommes assis là-bas qui parlent et rient joyeusement, les serveurs souriants et quelques couples à l'air fatigué dans les canapés environnant. Le blond avise un fauteuil de cuir usé près de l'âtre et il s'y dirige sans hésiter, retirant son manteau et frictionnant ses mains transies. Il a une pensée pour Sue, cette fille joyeuse et spontanée qu'il a croisé dans un pub similaire il y a 1 mois de cela. Elle l'a accosté au bar alors qu'il carburait plutôt au gin -on the rocks, son favori-. Elle était fraîche, jeune, spirituelle. Draco n'était pas un habitué de ce genre de plans. Draco n'était habituée à rien.

Lorsqu'elle a finit par l'embrasser et que l'odeur de la cigarette s'est mêlée à son haleine alcoolisée, il s'est demandé depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Le lendemain matin, ses draps de lin étaient chaud d'un autre corps que le sien, plus rond celui-là. Il ne sut quoi faire, ne la retint pas : elle resta.

Il commande une bière rousse d'un signe de la main et plonge son regard gris dans le feu : cette journée lui en rappelle une autre toute aussi froide, il y a bien longtemps ...

* * *

- **F**in du **C**hapitre 1 -

**J**'espère que ça vous plaît :)

**M**erci de votre lecture, à bientôt !

**A**yana

* * *


	3. Souvenirs

- **C**ENTERFOLDS -

**D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire que j'invente et que j'écris bien sûr.

**R**ating : M

**C**ouple : HPDM

**M**erci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews.

**A**yana

* * *

**C**HAPITRE 2 : **S**ouvenirs

Le noir. Le néant total.

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux.

"Enfin réveillé Malfoy ?"

Un coup d'oeil rapide lui apprend que Harry Potter est dans la même pièce que lui. Pièce aux tons résolument rouges. Il est allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquins et de lourdes teintures pourpres ornées d'un simple fil d'or lui frôlent les pieds. Il y a peu de meubles, guère plus que son lit, une grande armoire de chêne, un miroir en pied et une table de nuit. Son regard revient à Potter, négligemment adossé à la grande fenêtre.

"Que fais-tu là Potter ?"

Le brun grince des dents.

"Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Pas content de me voir ?"  
"Je me demande surtout comment se fait-il que nous soyons dans la même pièce et que je sois en vie."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je me pose exactement la même question."

Ambiance tendue. Draco soupire, lissant les draps devant lui.

"Ou sommes-nous ?"

Une expression incrédule orne les traits de son interlocuteur.

"Tu ne reconnais pas ?"  
"Je devrais ? Je suis sûr que je ne suis jamais venu ici."  
"Au risque de te paraître prétentieux, je crois que si dans la mesure ou tu vis ici depuis 17 ans."

Draco ne peut pas cacher sa surprise.

"Nous sommes au manoir ?"

L'autre hoche la tête, amusé.

"Ton père avait pour coutume de t'enfermer dans ta chambre ?"

Le blond s'apprête à rétorquer violemment qu'il ne s'est presque jamais rendu dans l'aile de gauche ou se trouvent les appartements d'apparat, quand une réponse plus adaptée lui vient à l'esprit. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur son visage :

"Ce n'est pas une perte. Tout ce rouge et or ... beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour moi."  
"Tu seras alors ravi de savoir que ton teint verdâtre sied très bien à ta maison."

La tension monte d'un cran ... et redescends, brisée par le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque.

"POTTER ! Vous vous en prenez à un malade en convalescence ! Toujours à vous attaquer à plus faible que vous, vous devriez avoir honte ! Honte !"

Harry serre les poings de rage : Severus Snape le laissera-t-il un jour en paix ? Il traverse la pièce sans accorder un regard au blond dans le lit, et claque si fort la porte qu'elle sort de ses gonds.

"Mon Dieu, est-ce possible que Potter soit encore plus taré qu'avant ?" s'étonne Draco devant la porte qui repose sur le sol.

Snape, calmement, agite sa baguette et elle retourne se placer dans l'encadrement.

"Allons Draco, n'éxagèrez rien, il est tout au plus un peu instable."  
"Vous voilà bien clément avec lui, cher parain. Je vous ai connu plus radical."  
"Il apparaît que beaucoup de choses ont changé lorsque vous etiez assoupi."  
"Tant de changements en si peu de temps ? J'aurai juré que des siècles ne vous aurez pas rendu plus impartial envers Potter."  
"Tout de même, vous dormez depuis bientôt deux semaines Draco."

OoOoO

Draco s'arrache à ses souvenirs en même temps qu'il arrache son regard du feu devant lui. Il halète un peu, le front humide de sueur. C'est ce genre de cauchemar éveillé qui l'empêchent de ... de se reconstruire pleinement.

Il finit sa bière à la hâte, enfile son caban et enroule son écharpe autour de son cou, prêt à affronter les frimas à nouveau. Il sort négligemment £20 de son portefeuille et les dépose sur la table, inconscient qu'il laisse trois fois trop d'argent, comme toujours. Vite, il sort du Prince Edwards : la nuit est tombée et la température s'est fait plus froide encore. Rapidement, il se hâte jusqu'à la station de taxi la plus proche et en hèle un.

"9, Moscow Road, Bayswater."

Et c'est au chaud dans l'atmosphère confortable du taxi qu'il y repense enfin ... Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a pris de se remémorer ça ?

OoOoO

La porte s'ouvre devant une jeune femme brune.

"Draco !"

Elle lui saute dans les bras et il l'embrasse, enlaçant sa chaleur plutôt que son corps. Lorsqu'ils se détachent, il lui sourit péniblement : elle est radieuse.

Sue est de taille moyenne, toute en formes et en courbes. Peut-être quelques kilos à perdre, oui, mais elle perdrait également ses attributs féminins les plus intéressants. Ses longs cheveux bouclés miroitent en une haute queue de cheval. Son visage ovale est agréable, ses lèvres charnues et douces, et son teint diaphane lui confère cette aura de pureté charmante. Mais ce que Draco préfère chez elle, en plus de sa bonne humeur permanente, ce sont ses yeux. De grands yeux ronds et rieurs, expressifs au possible et surtout ... verts. D'un magnifique vert clair à l'apparence translucide, qui vous sonde toujours. Draco aime se plonger dans son regard de temps à autre, c'est si ... apaisant.

"Viens, j'ai préparé quelque chose."

OoOoO

Dîner terminé, bouteille de vin vidée et Draco embrasse Sue avec passion sur son lit. Il s'empare de ses lèvres, de sa langue avec sensualité, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et un sein de l'autre. Gémissante, elle se cramponne à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains de Draco se faufilent sous son haut et la dénudent, sa paume frottant agréablement le creux de sa taille.

Sue se cambre un peu plus contre le corps du blond, ses mains glissent dans son dos, sur ses omoplates et le massent. Il continue sa progression, gémissant parfois dans la bouche de sa maîtresse, ses mains se glissant sous sa jupe. Il sourit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il la découvre déjà si excitée sous ses doigts. Elle ouvre alors les yeux et Draco croise son regard perdu dans le désir.

La vérité le foudroie alors : ce regard ...

Son excitation retombe soudainement. Il tente de ne rien laisser paraître et continue à caresser Sue, machinalement. Elle gémit de plus en plus.

"Toi aussi ..."

Elle avance ses mains vers sa ceinture pour la déboucler et Draco panique : elle va se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus excité. Il tente de repousser ses mains et reprend sa bouche avec passion.

"Non ... Toi d'abord."

Un râle s'échappe de la gorge de la brune mais elle continue à forcer le passage.

"Nous deux. Laisse moi te toucher Dray."  
"Non ! Je t'interdis ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça putain, je m'appelle Draco ! Draco !"

Il la repousse violemment, en proie à une colère sans bornes.

"Putain, je te l'interdis ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !"  
"Draco ... Je suis désolée, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte."

Sa rage disparaît comme elle est venue, et il se laisse tomber sur le bord du matelas, le visage dans les mains, soupirant.

"Je suis navré. C'est la fatigue, pardonne-moi."

Elle se place derrière lui et enlace ses épaules de ses bras.

"C'est pas grave, Draco."

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

"C'est pas grave ..."

OoOoO

"Deux semaines ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?"  
"La dernière fois ... était beaucoup trop violente. Je vous ai plongé dans un coma végétatif pour assurer une guérison rapide et indolore, et je vous ai amené au manoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense donc que vous vous êtes enfui."  
"Pardon ! Je rêve ou quoi ? Vous avez pris le parti de m'amener ici en me mettant en danger de mort !"  
"En danger de mort, vous l'étiez déjà Draco."

Snape reste froid et insensible quand le blond fulmine littéralement.

"Alors à quoi bon me ramenez ici ! Je ne suis pas mieux loti, recherché par le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, il me semble ?"  
"Au moins, vous ne subirez plus ces ... humiliations."

La rage s'empara de Draco avec violence.

"Humiliations ? Ne me parlez pas d'humiliations Snape ! Je n'étais bon qu'à ça, je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, d'être utile aux mangemorts, il ne restait que ça ! Il dispose de moi totalement, pas comme il dispose de vous. Vous lui êtes utile, vous tous lui êtes utiles. Mais moi, je ne sers à rien. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ses plans, ma seule solution de ne pas être tué était de me laisser faire quand il cherchait à se défouler."  
"Et vous laisser mourir, à coup de Doloris ?"  
"Je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était la torture ou la mort !"  
"Et bien moi, j'ai décidé que je n'aurai pas un jour à faire disparaître votre corps en silence comme je l'ai fait avec d'autres par le passé, je ne le souffrirai pas ! Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici Draco, et tant que vous nous obéirez, il ne vous arrivera rien."

Le blond se renfrogna, silencieux. Quelques secondes passèrent.

"Votre manoir, Draco, est le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, je suis un agent double auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Ordre était dans une impasse depuis que les mangemorts avaient investi le Square Grimmauld. Nous avons pris la liberté de nous établir ici."  
"Je suppose que je n'ai pas à donner mon avis, de toute façon il apparaît qu'on décide beaucoup de choses pour moi récemment ..."  
"Et bien justement si Draco ! Vous êtes le maître des lieux après tout et, sans votre accord, nous ne pouvons pas rester. Sans votre consentement, le sortilège de Fidélitas ne saurait s'accomplir correctement."

Le blond releva un sourcil, à présent intéressé.

"Fidélitas hein ? Et qui serait votre gardien du secret ?"  
"Vous."  
"Moi ?"  
"Dans la mesure ou vous êtes condamné à rester ici et ou ce manoir vous appartient, oui. Et nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis, Draco ! Si vous venez à refuser, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force !"

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

"Je n'en doute pas ..."  
"L'Ordre est entièrement réunie ici aujourd'hui. Le sortilège sera prononcé ce soir, je compte sur toi."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Draco sembla n'accorder aucune importance à toutes ces informations : il entendait encore son parrain passer au tutoiement pour la première fois en 17 ans.

OoOoO

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux : il était couché au côté de Sue. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil sur la table de nuit lui apprit qu'il était 4h du matin.

Il se leva, se rendit à la salle de bain : dans le miroir, un jeune homme blond, maigre et fatigué, lui faisait face. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose : il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il se souvint alors qu'il y a quelques mois, il se réveillait parfois ainsi la nuit, en proie à de terribles angoisses.

_Un bras autour de sa taille, des lèvres dans son cou, la chaleur qui venait calmer sa respiration haletante. Il ne pouvait que sourire, bienheureux. Des murmures contre sa peau, un léger rire cristallin._

_"Dray ... Dray ..."_

_Une respiration calme et profonde contre son dos._

_"Dray ... Je t'aime, Dray. Je t'aime."_

Il rouvrit les yeux dans un sanglot étouffé et essuya calmement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Il était seul, seul pour toujours, mort de l'intérieur. Seul dans cette salle de bain qui n'était pas sa salle de bain, qui n'était pas leur salle de bain. Seul sur le carrelage froid ou il se laissa tomber, sans personne pour venir le relever et lui murmurer de cette voix si plaisante du réconfort. Personne.

Nous n'avons pas su nous protéger. Il ne reste rien.

Juste ces souvenirs, ce petit bout de toi qui lui reste et qu'il chérit si bien.

_Oh mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie, sois sans crainte. Ton amour est sûr : je le porte en moi.

* * *

_

- **F**in du **C**hapitre 2 -

**J**'espère que ça vous plaît :)

**M**erci de votre lecture, à bientôt !

**A**yana

* * *


	4. Consultation

- **C**ENTERF_O_LDS -

**D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire que j'invente et que j'écris bien sûr.

**R**ating : M

**P**airing : HPDM

**M**erci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews.

**A**yana

* * *

**C**HAPITRE 3 : **C**onsultation

"Vous pensez que c'est bien ?"

Il parlait sans regarder son interlocutrice, balayant du regard Oxford Street, observant la foule entrer et sortir des magasins, marée humaine imperturbable. Des flots de personnes s'engouffraient par les portes, se heurtant à un courant contraire qui pénétrait l'hiver Londonien. Le trafic était immobilisé par des centaines de voitures, coincées derrière les bus à impériale filant vers Marble Arch. Le monde entier semblait concentré là, bondant les trottoirs, la route et les escaliers menant au métro.

"Quoi donc ?"

Il tourna la tête vers elle et tenta de fixer ses yeux derrière ses montures de lunettes.

"Tout ça. Mes rêves, mes souvenirs. Se remémorer."

Quelques secondes passèrent ou rien ne bougeait.

"Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponses, vous le savez ?"

Il se reconcentra sur la fenêtre.

"Je sais. J'aurais aimé que, pour une fois, vous le puissiez."

"Par contre, vous ne pourrez jamais oublier. A moins d'un accident ..."

Il l'arrêta d'un geste agacé de la main.

"Je ne vous paie pas pour m'expliquer ce qu'est l'amnésie."

Elle se tut, écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet. Draco reprit :

"J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en sortirai jamais."

"Vous sortir de quoi Draco ?"

"De mon passé. Je n'arrive pas à faire un pas sans que le moindre événement me le rappelle. C'est comme si ... je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des dizaines d'années, que je suis le seul survivant et que j'ai cent ans."

"De la nostalgie ?"

"Sûrement. Un peu. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus. Parfois j'ai envie de pleurer, de me laisser glisser au sol et de rester prostré là jusqu'à ma mort, j'ai le sentiment que rien de beau ne m'arrivera plus. Comme si ... comme si ça ne servait à rien de vivre puisque de toute façon tout est déjà fini."

Elle hocha la tête en silence, gratta encore quelques mots.

"Et Sue ?"

"Nous avons rompu."

"Nous ? S'agissait-il vraiment d'une décision mutuelle ?"

Il la foudroya du regard.

"Non. Je l'ai quitté, ça vous plaît plus ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Cela vous plaît à vous ?"

Il soupira, le visage dans ses mains.

"Je ne pouvais pas continuer. Au début j'avais l'impression que ça m'aiderait, que je vivrais un peu pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était une source de motivation pour moi. Elle était gentille, me donnait de sa tendresse et si souriante."

"Alors pourquoi avoir terminé cette histoire ?"

"Je devenais un poids pour elle. Je suis toujours morne, froid. Parfois j'explose et je m'énerve contre elle avant de m'excuser, pleins de remords. Je n'en pouvais plus de culpabiliser, de rendre la vie impossible à cette fille si charmante qui mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi."

"Lui avez-vous fait part de votre point de vue ? Qui vous dit qu'elle désirait quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr que vous l'embêtiez tant que ça."

Il se redresse, énervé.

"Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à la voir de toute façon."

"Pourquoi donc ? Y'a-t-il une autre raison ?"

Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur à nouveau et fixa la neige tourbillonnante quelques minutes avant de répondre.

"Son regard. Elle ... Elle a le même."

OoOoO

Le taxi déposa Draco devant chez lui. Il paya généreusement la course et gravit les quelques marches qui menait jusqu'à sa porte. Il entra, déposa son manteau et son écharpe sur le crochet derrière la porte et se précipita dans son salon ou crépitait le feu dans l'âtre.

"Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy."

"Bonsoir à vous Mindy. Merci d'avoir allumé la cheminée, c'est très appréciable."

L'elfe s'incline doucement.

"A votre disposition, monsieur Malfoy. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?"

"Un thé vert, et ce sera tout. Merci."

Draco se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi et parcourut du regard ses étagères remplies de CD. Son doigt s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux et il introduisit la galette dans le lecteur avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il se délecta de la suite pour Violoncelle en Sol majeur de Bach, appréciant chaque note, chaque arpège et le moindre vibrato des cordes. Ce simple morceau lui inspirait un tourbillon d'émotions contraires.

"Votre thé, monsieur Malfoy."

"Merci Mindy."

Parfois, le crissement rapide de l'archet sur les cordes faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs d'angoisse et de panique alors que l'impression générale qu'il avait de l'oeuvre était apaisante. Le prélude était son mouvement préféré, il n'avait de cesse de l'écouter depuis des mois.

OoOoO

Draco était seul au manoir depuis des jours, Fidélitas ayant été prononcé en grande pompe il y a trois semaines sous les regards meurtriers de Harry et Ron. Le blond était donc le gardien du secret et son parrain lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était consigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Draco errait donc, redécouvrant sa demeure. Il avait réinvestit son ancienne chambre et interdit à quiconque d'y entrer, excluant même les elfes de maison.

Il s'était même autorisé une fouille en règle des appartements de ses parents, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de faire, ne pénétrant autrefois leur chambre qu'en de rares occasions. Il avait retrouvé d'anciennes photos, beaucoup de portraits de famille ou on le voyait entouré de ses fiers parents, toujours avec leur masque glacial. Il remarquait même, avec un pincement au coeur, que cet air froid ornait également ses traits de poupon à l'époque.

Mais il y avait aussi quelques photographies spontanées ou sa mère daignait esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle fixait le nourrisson entre ses bras. Une autre montrait Lucius Malfoy poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils, âgé alors d'une dizaine d'années. Draco se souvint de l'émotion qu'il ressentait lors de ces rares instants ou son père semblait si fier de lui, enfin satisfait, et se surprit à glisser ses trouvailles dans la poche de sa chemise avant de les exposer dans sa chambre.

Il était seul, donc, reclu dans un immense espace ou chaque journée lui apprenait encore plus. Draco avait également élu domicile dans la bibliothèque familiale ou il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'extasier devant d'anciens ouvrages de collection qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, et introuvables même à Poudlard. Il lisait sans relâche, des romans comme des livres historiques et se satisfaisait de ce nouveau savoir à présent totalement sien.

Parfois, des membres de l'Ordre venait au manoir mais pas pour lui rendre visite : les intrusions de Harry, Ron et Hermione était rares et toujours destinées à soigner leurs nombreuses blessures. Lupin les rejoignait alors et ils s'enfermaient dans une pièce et discutaient pendant des heures avant de repartir. Draco n'était jamais invité à leurs colloques et c'était à peine s'ils le saluaient. Seuls -et ça lui faisait mal de constater cela- la sang de bourbe et le loup garou daignaient lui sourire en claquant la porte.

Bref, Draco n'était pas considéré comme un membre de l'Ordre à part entière mais bien comme une garantie, l'assurance d'avoir un quartier général sûr à disposition. Pas que le fils Malfoy tienne tant à se lier d'amitié avec tout ces parias de la société, mais un peu de reconnaissance ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Malgré son attitude froide et distante, il souffrait d'être si seul. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre à lire en écoutant quelques magnifiques morceaux classiques, comme le prélude de la première suite pour violoncelle de Bach. Un miracle pour l'oreille, un baume pour l'esprit et son seul ami dans la solitude.

En l'écoutant, il se surprenait même à esquisser quelques pas de danse classique, étrange réminescence des cours que son précepteur personnel lui avait donné avant son entrée à Poudlard. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait son corps redevenir souple et flexible et plus les mouvements autrefois répétés durant des heures lui revenaient. Il avait donc un nouveau passe-temps, plus sportif celui-là, et grâce auquel il réapprenait à connaître et à aimer son corps, si durement marqué de cicatrices.

Peut-être qu'un jour, enfin, il vivrait à nouveau.

OoOoO

Il sursauta à nouveau et sortit de ses pensées : il se brûla la main avec le thé qui avait giclé de son mug et jura. Tandis qu'il se levait pour aller s'essuyer, il réfléchit une nouvelle fois à ces souvenirs qui venaient de l'assaillir : il sortait pourtant de chez sa psychologue, cette femme ne servait donc à rien ! Il vida le reste du thé dans l'évier de sa cuisine et, épuisé, alla se coucher.

Il se devêtit avec lenteur, ses muscles endoloris le faisant souffrir. Frissonnant, il se glissa sans attendre dans ses couvertures mais, il avait beau s'y blottir, il avait toujours aussi froid. Ses mains, ses pieds étaient gêlés et il tentait vainement de souffler dessus pour leur redonner vie, mais il savait que rien ne changerait, que cette nuit serait comme toutes les autres : vide et glaciale.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le froid sembla l'avoir enfin quitté. Il s'étira dans ses draps mais esquissa une grimace lorsque la douleur dans ses bras se fit plus violente. Il n'ignorait pas que c'était l'arrêt de la danse qui atrophiait ses muscles ainsi, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à reprendre le sport. Au moins, cette souffrance là avait une cause crédible et entièrement physiologique : elle s'apaisait parfois, et il ressentait cela comme un soulagement.

Alors que le vide en lui ne se comblait jamais, lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine inconsciemment, cherchant à se maintenir d'un seul tenant pour encore quelques instants : le trou s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Alors, Draco prit une décision.

C'en était fini de tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ressasser le passé.

Draco ne se laisserait plus jamais aller à ces moments de faiblesse qui le tenaient éveillés depuis des mois. Plus jamais il ne s'autoriserait à cela.

Il ignora le cri de détresse en lui qui protesta contre le déni, il résista et ce fut trop tard : il décida de se perdre pour mieux renaître.

Jamais, plus jamais il ne danserait pour quelqu'un.

- **F**in du **C**hapitre 3 -

* * *

**E**ncore une fois, désolée de l'attente mais je n'ai toujours pas d'ordinateur.

**E**n plus, je suis quelqu'un de perfectionniste, je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration.

**J**e ne me forcerai jamais à écrire pour respecter un délai, c'est une condition sine qua non pour que je vous offre des histoires de qualité (du moins je l'espère !).

**M**erci de vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup.

**A**ya

* * *


	5. Nightmare

- **C**ENTERF_O_LDS -

**D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire que j'invente et que j'écris bien sûr.

**R**ating : M

**P**airing : HPDM

**M**erci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews.

**A**yana

* * *

**C**hapitre 4 : **N**ightmare

**- Trois ans plus tard -**

Draco, toujours méfiant vis à vis des technologies moldus, rechignait encore à utiliser le métro : ce jour-là, il arpentait donc à nouveau les rues londoniennes. Il était sortit de chez lui dix minutes plus tôt et ses pas l'avaient mené sur Bayswater Road, ou il longeait Hyde Park. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il pénétrait dans le parc par les grandes grilles de fer forgé.

Le printemps est là, se dit-il alors que le soleil rayonnait et que des rires d'enfants se faisaient entendre. Léger et souriant, il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc et d'observer autour de lui : sportifs, couples, grand-parents ou petit-enfants profitaient également du beau temps qui s'était annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt, puis installé il y a quelques jours. Un mois d'Avril radieux, propice à toutes les promenades. La végétation, également, resplendissait. Les grands arbres arboraient leur plus belle parure de feuilles, et les bosquets de fleurs étaient éblouissants de couleurs : les jardiniers s'étaient surpassés cette saison.

Non loin de Draco, une fillette riait aux éclats devant un petit écureuil gris - typique de la capitale britannique - qui prenait entre ses doigts les noisettes qu'elle lui offrait, tout cela sous le regard tendre et fier de ses parents. D'autres enfants jouaient dans l'herbe, ou se couraient après dans les allées poussiéreuses du parc, évitant tant bien que mal les joggers. Des couples - des adolescents, comme des plus agés - se baladaient main dans la main, échangeant parfois un baiser et un sourire gêné. Draco s'étira sur son banc, appréciant la caresse du soleil sur son visage lorsque son regard fut attiré par un garçonnet singulier.

Il était petit, guère plus de quelques années, et pourtant semblait entretenir une conversation passionnante avec l'homme - son père, sans aucun doute - qui l'accompagnait. Tous deux tournaient le dos à Draco, de sorte que ce n'était que la couleur de cheveux du garçon qui l'avait interpellé : ils étaient bruns, vraiment noirs, d'une façon presque surréaliste. Les rayons du soleil les faisaient même miroiter de reflets bleus. Draco le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis détourna son regard vers l'adulte à ses côtés. Il souriait.

Voir Harry sourire à ce gamin lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ne rêvait-il que de ce sourire ? Cette expression de bonheur, sincère et pure, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'admirer maintes et maintes fois dans le passé, avant qu'elle ne lui soit retirée ... pour toujours ? Il n'en revenait pas de voir Harry. Harry, Harry qui avait tant hanté ses pensées, Harry comme autrefois, grand, fort et brun, et ses yeux verts rieurs, et ce sourire ... ce sourire.

Draco se flagella intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il ne sut s'il allait pouvoir se retenir d'éclater en sanglots. Quatre ans. Quatre ans depuis tout ça, quatre ans sans lui, quatre ans à tenter de se reconstruire, quatre ans sans jamais pleurer et tout ça pour craquer enfin, aujourd'hui, devant lui. Une envie irrépressible de se jeter aux pieds de Harry monta en lui, mais il restait paralysé sur son banc, incapable de tout mouvement.

Cette belle journée de printemps sembla s'assombrir, tout comme les dernières années d'effort : non, il n'allait pas mieux, non. Il n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il aurait juste voulu disparaître sous terre car il avait tenté sans relâche d'oublier Harry, il avait voulu ne jamais le revoir en ésperant que s'il venait à le croiser, il pourrait peut-être lui demander de ses nouvelles comme le font les anciens amis qui se retrouvent. Et maintenant qu'il apparaissait devant lui, avec cet air si radieux peint sur le visage, Draco était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et il se demanda si c'était lui qui était spécialement faible.

Harry, Harry le sauveur, Harry l'élu, Harry le parfait Gryffondor avait l'air si heureux en tenant la main de ce gamin vivace qui lui ressemblait tant. Se pourrait-il que Harry s'en soit remis si vite qu'il ait déjà un enfant de cet age ? Egoistement, Draco se sentit trahi. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, et il eut envie d'hurler sa haine à son ancien ami.

"C'est ça le temps qu'il t'a fallut pour te remettre de tout ça ? De nous, alors que tu disais m'aimer ? Regarde-moi : je me suis traîné pendant un an, je me suis menti pendant trois autres, et aujourd'hui je ne vis toujours pas."

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'avoir la nausée lorsque Harry devant lui éclata de rire.

OoOoO

Objectivement, tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Il avait réussi à rester calme, naturel. Les enfants qui couraient autour de lui, les gens qui riaient à gorge déployée ... Tout ça ne le dérangeait plus, ou du moins il faisait avec. Il avait perdu cette manie de scruter autour de lui en permanence, et ne sursautait plus au moindre contact fortuit avec un inconnu. Et le petit semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus, lui même ne rechignant plus à lui tenir la main en public.

Tout allait bien, très bien. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir le ramener à la maison. Occuper sa véritable place à ses côtés, prendre ses responsabilités. Oui, peut-être. Bientôt. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore : il n'était pas prêt. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ça, à son âge.

Harry soupira et ramassa les débris du vase qu'il avait envoyé par terre quelques minutes auparavant. Il les jeta, et ramena une éponge pour essuyer le sang qui tachait le parquet, sans s'inquiéter : depuis le temps, il savait parfaitement que Kreacher n'aurait aucun problème à empêcher l'apparition de marques. Puis, il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et banda ses mains abîmées.

"Kreacher."

Un craquement sec, et l'elfe apparut, élégant dans une redingote noire.

"Bonsoir, maître. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?"

"Assez plaisante, oui."

Le petit être renifla en remarquant l'état des mains de Harry.

"Je vois que Monsieur s'est blessé à nouveau, il faudra que Kreacher donne à Monsieur cette potion qui évitera toute cicatrice."

"Tu seras bien aimable, Kreacher. Et également de vérifier que je n'ai pas fait de taches dans le vestibule."

"Bien sûr, maître."

"Et apporte mes calmants : je ne crois pas être encore assez fort pour passer une journée à l'éxterieur et ne pas en subir les conséquences le soir venu."

Kreacher acquiesca.

"Devrai-je ouvrir les volets aujourd'hui, Monsieur ?"

Harry lanca un regard vers les fenêtres complètement obturées et à sa demeure, sombre et tranquille, presque effrayante. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Non Kreacher, pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore."

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un craquement.

_Pas encore ... Je ne suis pas prêt._

- **F**in du **C**hapitre 4 -

* * *

**C**hapitre court, mais que je qualifierai de "transition".

**A **partir du prochain chapitre, ce sera flash-back dans le passé, et réponses aux questions que je suis sûre tout le monde se pose :P

**M**erci de vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup.

**A**ya

* * *


	6. Habitudes

CENTERFOLDS -

**C**ENTERF_O_LDS -

** D**isclaimer : Personnages et trame de l'histoire à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire que j'invente et que j'écris bien sûr.

**R**ating : M

** P**airing : HPDM

**M**erci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews.

**A**yana

**C**hapitre 5 : **H**abitudes

**ATTENTION A PARTIR DE CE CHAPITRE C'EST UN RETOUR DANS LE PASSE, PLUS UN SIMPLE FLASH BACK ET ENFIN DES EXPLICATIONS SUR TOUT CE QUI S'EST PASSE.**

_Et rond de jambe et saut ! Saut ! Entrechat et ..._

"Aïe !"

Draco se releva en grognant, vérifia qu'il ne s'était blessé le genoux que superficiellement, et décida que c'était assez pour la matinée. Vêtu uniquement d'un large et fluide pantalon blanc, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche avec l'envie impérieuse de prendre une longue douche. Il se délecta longtemps de la sensation apaisante de l'eau fraîche sur son corps endolori avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui : il était 9h, il avait commencé sa journée par une heure et demi de danse et ne pouvait plus ignorer la faim.

A regrets, il ferma les robinets et s'extraya de la cabine. Il se sécha rapidement, revêtit le même pantalon et se rendit à la cuisine ou il trouva un petit-déjeuner complet l'attendant sur un plateau. Il dévora, affamé, puis se rendit dans le salon attenant à sa chambre : allongé sur un canapé face aux hautes fenêtres, il fixa le parc du domaine Malfoy des minutes durant, appréciant le calme paysage, comme tous les matins.

Cette journée ne sera pas différente des autres.

OoOoO

En fin d'après-midi, il dansa à nouveau. Les elfes de maison avaient su aménager pour lui une salle de danse dans une ancienne chambre, au premier étage, non loin de la bibliothèque. C'était une vaste pièce au sol parqueté - comme l'entièreté du manoir l'était - et qui était ensoleillée une grande partie du jour. Des miroirs avait été installés sur un mur, une barre sur un autre et Draco y avait ramené sa collection de CD ainsi qu'un confortable canapé dans lequel il pouvait passer des heures à méditer en écoutant de la musique.

Les heures, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Draco depuis 2 mois.

Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps dans cette pièce ou il avait le loisir de pouvoir danser, lire ou simplement se reposer en toute tranquillité.

Ce jour-là, face à son reflet dans le miroir, Draco se sentit fier : depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, il avait repris du poids et surtout des muscles - grâce à la danse et aux étirements - et sa nouvelle apparence lui semblait tout à fait agréable. On ne lui voyait plus les côtes comme lorsqu'il était avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses clavicules et ses omoplates n'avaient plus l'air de vouloir transpercer sa peau. Au contraire, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et son torse musclé. Il observa avec contentement la peau ferme et tendue sur ses abdominaux, remonta jusqu'à son visage et constata que ses joues n'étaient plus aussi creuses qu'autrefois. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et quelques mèches trop longues balayaient parfois le reflet de ses yeux métalliques; Draco eut un sourire satisfait : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se trouvait beau.

Il leva lentement une main tremblante et redessina les contours de la marque sur son bras gauche, se faisant frissonner.

Malgré ça.

OoOoO

Draco écoutait le silence. Assis dans un fauteuil dans cette pièce qu'il aimait tant, il avait commencé par lire un recueil de poésie traînant sur les étagères mais finalement le livre avait fini ouvert sur ses genoux et lui fixait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Et il écoutait le silence.

Il se faisait des réflexions sur le vide, l'infini, le rien, le tout, la vie. C'est que sa solitude était propice à beaucoup de réflexions d'ordre philosophique surtout après avoir apprécié la prose de Rimbaud durant de longues minutes. Draco ne remercierait jamais assez son père d'avoir le brandi le sceptre des origines nobles de la dynastie Malfoy pour lui avoir fait apprendre le français aussi bien qu'une langue maternelle.

_"N'eus-je pas une fois une jeunesse aimable, héroïque, fabuleuse, à écrire sur des feuilles d'or, — trop de chance ! Par quel crime, par quelle erreur, ai-je mérité ma faiblesse actuelle ? Vous qui prétendez que des bêtes poussent des sanglots de chagrin, que des malades désespèrent, que des morts rêvent mal, tâchez de raconter ma chute et mon sommeil."_

En effet, il aurait été dommage d'être faible et de n'avoir pu comprendre les subtilités de la langue, de n'avoir pu découvrir dans les écrits d'un autre la transcription fidèle des pensées pourtant confuses de Draco. Le blond soupira.

"Merci Arthur."

OoOoO

Soudain, une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée et le triste équilibre fut rompu. Le monde avait repris son déroulement, le temps passait à nouveau à vitesse réelle, et plus au ralenti comme avant.

Curieux, et surtout avide d'une autre présence que la sienne, Draco sortit et se pencha au dessus des escaliers. Il vit Potter, qui avait l'air mal en point, soutenu à chaque épaule par Weasley et Granger. Le brun avait un bras en écharpe et une grimace déformait son visage. Pendant un instant, le blond se demanda encore une fois ce que pouvait être cette mission que les trois Gryffondors devaient accomplir et qui leur valait ce genre de blessures assez régulièrement.

"Il va bien ?"

Le rouquin et sa copine levèrent la tête si vite que Draco crut entendre leurs cervicales craquer. Le brun se contenta de lever un regard morne vers lui. Presque instantanément, les yeux de Weasley furent voilés par la colère.

"Et qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

Sa voix était sèche, tranchante. Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul et fit mine de remonter les marches. Le roux et la sang-de-bourbe se remirent en route, traînant Potter dans le salon. Le Serpentard retourna dans la salle de danse, s'appuyant le dos à la porte ; il se mit à rire nerveusement.

OoOoO

Plus tard cette même nuit, Draco s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Des cauchemars mettant en scène le Seigneur des Ténèbres le hantaient toutes les nuits. Il s'agissait massivement de souvenirs - de mauvais souvenirs - enjolivés de délires fantasmagoriques directement issus de son esprit troublé et d'hallucinations ou il voyait le monstre livide et répugnant passer la porte de sa chambre afin de le torturer. A mort.

Il frissonna. Draco était absolument pétrifié de peur à chaque minute qui passait. Enfermé dans le haut lieu de ses souffrances, livré à lui-même et ayant pour seule compagnie le silence et des membres hargneux de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il était tenu à l'écart de tout et ne savait absolument rien de l'avancement de la guerre. Y avait-il eu des batailles ? Potter était-il assez fort pour battre Lord Voldemort ? Tout cela allait-il finir bientôt ? Draco allait-il s'en sortir, allait-il revoir ses parents, allait-il un jour revivre ?

_"Du même désert, à la même nuit, toujours mes yeux las se réveillent à l'étoile d'argent, toujours, sans que s'émeuvent les Rois de la vie, les trois mages, le cœur, l'âme, l'esprit. Quand irons-nous, par-delà les grèves et les monts, saluer la naissance du travail nouveau, la sagesse nouvelle, la fuite des tyrans et des démons, la fin de la superstition _..._ ?"_

Secoué de sanglots imperceptibles, il ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et pleura un avenir qui lui semblait bien vain.

OoOoO

Toute la journée n'avait été qu'entrées et sorties. Sortie de Weasley, qui entra à nouveau avec Lupin, qui envoya Granger chercher des potions pour soigner Potter et qui revint avec les ingrédients demandés. Puis, il avait fallu que Lupin reparte et tout ces claquements de portes avait forcé la migraine dans la tête de Draco, qui n'avait pas pris le risque de descendre et était resté cloîtré toute la journée dans sa chambre, allongé dos à la porte.

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, il se dit qu'autrefois, l'importun aurait subit son courroux, mais qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas en position de faire subir ses caprices et ses colères à tous. Il entendit toquer mais resta silencieux. Son visiteur devait y être habitué et Draco entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Malfoy ?"

C'était Granger.

"Je sais que tu m'écoutes, tu sais ... Bref, je voulais juste te dire que ... que je suis désolée que tu doives rester seul tout le temps, mais qu'avec de la chance tout sera bientôt fini."

C'était typique : elle s'excusait auprès d'un connard qui lui avait rendu la vie impossible des années durant de quelques chose qui lui échappait totalement. Draco faillit rire tellement c'était prévisible ; il se contenta de garder le silence, lui tournant toujours le dos. La jeune fille soupira.

"Enfin ... nous on y va. Prends soin de toi."

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis le blond entendit des bruits de pas, des paroles étouffés et la porte d'entrée claquer derrière les trois Gryffondors.

_Prends soin de toi._

Cette fois-ci, Draco ricana vraiment. Il fut surpris de sentir une larme couler sur sa joue.

_"Esclaves, ne maudissons pas la vie."_

- **F**in du **C**hapitre 5 -

**Extraits issus de "Matin" d'Arthur Rimbaud (magnifique, allez-y).**

**C**hapitre court, de "transition" : encore une fois, et je m'en excuse.

**J**'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, mais je n'ai en plus toujours pas d'ordi, c'est très dur pour moi de tout taper et de publier etc ... Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, j'en suis navrée.

**T**oujours un grand merci pour vos reviews qui sont geniales :D

**A**ya


End file.
